Multiple Listing Service (MLS) publish listings of retail properties that are currently for sale. Each local market may have a separate MLS database that may be queried.
Smart phones are increasingly location aware. Additionally, they are able to run applications developed independently of the smart phone manufacturer. These applications may use the location aware features of the phone to enhance its capabilities.